Warum nur ich?
by Ronsreallove
Summary: NEU!Part4! Hermione wird von Ron geküsst, was ihr ziemlich zu schaffen macht? was wird sie tun? ihm eine pfeffern oder ihn zurück küssen? wer will es wissen?
1. Part 1

Warum ich?

Part 1

Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wie kann er nur? Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein. Ich stoße ihn von mir weg und klebe ihm eine. Ron reibt die Stelle, wo ich ihn geschlagen habe, wahrscheinlich, damit der Schmerz schneller abflaut. „Ich wusste, dass du das tust", sagt er und seufzt dann. „Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt geküsst?", frage ich ihn aufgebracht. „Na, weil...", beginnt Ron zu erklären. „Ja? Ich höre?" Wie kann ich nur so gemein sein?

Ich meine, ich liebe Ron, aber ich will es ihm nicht zeigen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil er mich schon zu oft verletzt und enttäuscht hat. Ich will ihn nicht lieben. Ich will nicht jeden gottverdammten Abend einschlafen und von ihm träumen. Ich will nicht morgens aufstehen und als erstes an Ron denken. Ich will nicht im Unterricht abgelenkt sein, weil ich seine Sommersprossen zähle, wenn er neben mir sitzt. Ich, Hermione Granger, will das einfach nicht mehr!

„Weil Harry mich ermutigt hat den ersten Schritt zu machen", schließt Ron. „Und wenn Harry dich ermutigt vom Astronomieturm zu springen, dann tust du das natürlich auch! Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen Ron", erwidere ich mit einem äußerst ironischen Unterton. Ron läuft hochrot an. Seine Sommersprossen zeichnen sich dadurch genau ab. Besonders die, die sich unter seinen ozeanblauen Augen befinden. Augen, in denen man sich so wunderbar verlieren kann. Nein, Hermione, hör' auf so zu denken. Denk daran, was du dir geschworen hast. Denk daran, dass Ron nicht mehr als ein Freund für dich ist. Vielleicht dein bester Freund, aber mehr nicht.

Aber es ist schon niedlich, wie er so rot anläuft und vor sich hinstammelt. Eben typisch Ron. Ein liebenswerter Trampel. Nein, nicht schon wieder. Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ron ist schon irgendwie süß. Oh Gott ich klinge schon wie Parvati. Das muss jetzt endlich aufhören. Schlag dir Ron aus dem Kopf, 'Moine. Und hör auf Rons Spitznamen für dich zu benutzen. Jetzt, wo du ihm eine Geknallt hast würde er dich sowieso von sich weisen. Ja das ist gut! Sag dir einfach, dass er dich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr will, dann wird das schon. Und ich sollte aufhören Selbstgespräche zu führen. Ich werde ja komplett irre! „Na ja, dann danke für's fertig machen!", sagt Ron und wendet sich zum gehen. Vielleicht war ich wirklich etwas zu hart? Nein, nein ich habe mich nur an meine Prinzipien gehalten. Ich sollte darüber nachdenken, mich nicht in meine Freunde zu verlieben in meine Prinzipien einzubeziehen. Das würde mir wahrscheinlich eine ganze Menge Ärger ersparen.

Ich seufze lang und sehe Ron nach, der sich in Richtung Treppe bewegt. Überlegend ob ich ihm nicht doch noch hinterher rufen soll, dass es mir Leid tut, versuche ich mir angestrengt wieder die Sache mit dem abweisen vorzuhalten. Er will dich nicht mehr, er will dich nicht mehr, er will dich nicht mehr, er will – schnief – dich nicht mehr. Warum heule ich denn jetzt? Wegen ihm? Oh man. Wie ich diesen Gefühlskram doch hasse! Wer sich den Schwachsinn ausgedacht hat, gehört ins Gefängnis! Meiner Meinung nach. Ein komisches Gefühl steigt in mir hoch. So eine Art Mischung aus Wut, Hass und Bedauern.

Wut über mich selbst, weil ich wegen einem Jungen heule. Hass auf Ron, weil er schuld daran ist, dass ich heule. Bedauern, weil ich ihn nicht zurück geküsst habe. Auch ich gehe jetzt hoch in meinen Schlafsaal um dort ein wenig alleine zu sein und über dieses komische Gefühl nachzudenken oder auch darüber hinwegzukommen. Aber das mit dem Alleinsein wird wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen. Parvati und Lavender sitzen auf ihren Betten und spielen irgend so ein verrücktes Spiel, bei dem es im Wesentlichen darum geht Geheimnisse auszuplaudern, weil man vom anderen dazu „gezwungen" wird. Auch eine Methode um sich dabei nicht schlecht zu fühlen. Nun ja. Ich stapfe geradewegs zu meinem Bett und lasse mich darauf fallen. Warum? Warum ich? Womit habe ich das verdient, huh? Was habe ich verbrochen, dass man mich mit solch verrückten Gefühlen verflucht?

„Hermione? Alles in Ordnung?" Nein, alles ist total sch/§ Parvati, sonst noch Fragen? „Ja, klar. Mir geht's gut", versuche ich in einem Ton zu sagen, den man mir abkaufen könnte. Scheint mir allerdings nicht ganz zu gelingen. „Wirklich? Du siehst nicht gerade danach aus." Ja, weil es mir ja auch besch!& geht, aber das passt schon. Macht euch um mich, den ollen Bücherwurm, den ihr ja sonst auch nicht beachtet, weshalb ich mit zwei Jungen befreundet bin, keine Sorgen. Genau, im Grunde sind eigentlich die Mädchen schuld daran, dass ich mich jetzt so miserabel fühle. Wenn sie sich damals mit mir angefreundet hätten, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht mit Harry und Ron so gut befreundet, was mir wiederum erspart hätte mich in Ron zu verlieben. Nein, Hermione nicht dran denken! Hach, ich kriege es heute aber auch gar nicht auf die Reihe. Zur Antwort auf Parvatis Frage nehme ich mein Kissen und stülpe es mir über den Kopf.

„Sie möchte nicht gestört werden", höre ich sie flüstern. „Anscheinend hatte sie Streit mit Ron." Bei diesen Worten sitze ich kerzengerade im Bett. „Bitte wie war das?", meine ich verblüfft. „Du verhältst dich immer so, wenn du Streit mit ihm hattest", meldet sich nun zum ersten Mal Lavender zu Wort. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" Die zwei nicken. „Argh!", mache ich und werde immer wütender. Gerade erst im Schlafsaal angekommen, verkrümle ich mich auch schon wieder, denn noch länger in einem Raum mit diesen Tratschtanten zu sein, würde ich nicht aushalten. Die haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Ich meine, die beiden glauben ja auch an Wahrsagerei! Kompletter Schwachsinn! Wieder einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum gehe ich unruhig hin und her, weil ich nicht weiß, wohin. Da kommt Harry durch das Portraitloch.

„DU!" Das muss jetzt sein! Wenn einem die Schuld zu geben ist, dann wahrscheinlich Harry. Genau! Er sieht entsetzt und erschrocken an. „Was?" Ich gehe auf ihn zu, mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn deutend, die Hand zitternd von unterdrückter Wut, die nicht mehr lange unterdrückt sein wird, so habe ich das Gefühl, sonst explodiere ich. „Warum hast du ihm das nur geraten?", fauche ich ihn an. „Lass mich raten. Es geht um Ron?", will Harry wissen. Das fragst du noch? Natürlich geht es um Ron und um deinen dummen Ratschlag an ihn mich zu küssen! „Ja verdammt! Warum setzt du ihm irgendeinen Floh ins Ohr, dass er mich küssen soll? Bist du eigentlich noch zu retten?" „Hey, Moment mal! Ich habe ihm garantiert nicht gesagt, er solle dich küssen. Ich habe ihm lediglich geraten, den ersten Schritt in eurer verrückten Beziehung zu machen!" „Ron und ich haben, außer einer rein freundschaftlichen, keinerlei Beziehung!" „Er hat dich geküsst? Man, kann ich denn ahnen, dass Ron gleich den 10 Schritt macht anstatt dem ersten?"

Nein Harry, aber du hättest es dir denken können, um Merlins Willen! Du kennst ihn jetzt immerhin schon seit sechs Jahren verdammt! Rate ihm doch das nächste Mal gleich, dass er über mich herfallen soll, vielleicht hat das dann zur Folge, dass er mir einen Heiratsantrag macht oder so was! Irgendetwas passiert mit mir. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was genau. Aber auf einmal verwandelt sich meine Wut in eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Na toll, jetzt fange ich schon wieder an zu heulen und das auch noch vor Harry. „Herm'!", höre ich ihn sagen, während ich mir die Hände auf das Gesicht klatsche und mich auf das Sofa fallen lasse. Ich spüre deutlich, wie Harry sich neben mich setzt. Warum um Merlins Willen? Warum ausgerechnet ich? „Hermione. Sieh es doch Mal so, jetzt weißt du wenigstens woran du bist. Ich meine, **_so_** schlimm wird es je nun nicht gewesen sein, oder?"

Ich sehe zu ihm auf. „Harry, ich habe ihm daraufhin eine geklebt. Ich glaube nicht, dass das sonderlich klug war." Was rede ich hier? Natürlich war das gut. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht **_gut_**, aber es war mein _gutes_ Recht das zu tun. Oder? Ja, ja das war es. „Oh", gibt Harry als einziges von sich, was nicht gerade hilfreich ist. „Oh man. Ich meine, er kann mich doch nicht einfach so küssen!", sage ich laut und vergrabe mein Gesicht wieder in den Händen. „Das bringt mich doch vollkommen von meinen Grundsätzen ab", füge ich flüsternd hinzu, doch Harry scheint es gehört zu haben. „Moment… heißt das, du magst ihn? Also, du bist…? Oder wie?" Ich laufe rot an. Das kann ich spüren. So warm war mir noch nie in meinem Leben. Außer eben vielleicht, als Ron mich geküsst hat. Wenn ich mich nicht so verbissen darauf konzentriert hätte es nicht schön zu finden, dann wäre ich eben der glücklichste Mensch auf erden gewesen, glaube ich.

Oh man, was denke ich denn jetzt schon wieder? Aufhören, aufhören, aufhören! „Du bist in Ron verknallt?", fragt Harry mich und grinst. Ich zögere. Aber ich platze gleich, wenn ich es niemandem erzähle. „Ja verdammt. Oh mein Gott, hab ich das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Ich muss verrückt sein. Ich BIN verrückt!" jetzt geht meine Beherrschung flöten. Ich merke es ganz deutlich. „Aber Herm', wo ist dann das Problem? Warum sagst du es ihm jetzt nicht einfach?" „Harry! Ich habe ihm vor geschlagenen zehn Minuten eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige gegeben, als er mir bewiesen hat, dass er etwas mehr für mich empfindet als nur Freundschaft. Meinst du nicht, es wäre etwas unlogisch, jetzt zu ihm zu gehen und zu sagen ‚Ach Ron, übrigens, ich mag dich auch!'", den letzten Teil sage ich mit einer Stimme, die Lavender und Parvati ähnelt um meinem Freund deutlich zu machen, dass es wirklich ziemlich bescheuert wäre.

„Liebe ist aber nicht logisch Hermione. Sie ist verrückt. Und du bist es gerade offenbar auch, also wo ist das Problem?" Oh, wow Harry, was für eine Rede. „Danke, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, dass ich gerade total überreagiere. Ich werde es einfach so wie immer machen. Dieses bekloppte Gefühl ignorieren!" Eine ganze Weile herrscht Stille, und dann- „Du bist schon länger in ihn verknallt?" Harry grinst breit und ist ganz aufgeregt. Wieder einmal bleibt mir nichts anderes als „Argh!" zu machen und mich zu verdünnisieren. Diesmal flüchte ich in die Bibliothek, wo ich endlich meine Ruhe habe. Nur ich und die Bücher. Nun ja, ich, die Bücher und die strengen Augen von Madam Pince.


	2. Part 2

Halloooooooooooooooooooooooo Schwester (Ich liebe Animaniacs #g#)

Also Leutz. Hier ist das neue chap. Es ist zwar nicht sonderlich lang, aber selten ;-). Aber bevor es hier losgeht, möchte ich noch jemandem ganz doll danke sagen. Und zwar den Timon. Hallo an dieser Stelle #fg#. Danke, dass ich dich mit meinen ganzen FF- Anfängen bombardieren darf. Danke, dass ich dich damit nerven darf (auch wenn ich wieder welche hinter die Löffel bekomme, wenn du das liest, weil du ja immer sagst, dass dich das nicht nervt. Ist mir aber egal #g#). So ... und wenn ich schon dabei bin dich hier so zu Loben #g# dann kann ich auch gleich nen bissl Werbung machen. Derkleinepoet wird demnächst hier seine sehr süße FF reinsetzten. Ach ja... schnuckelig... obwohl ich noch nicht weiß, wie's ausgeht. Aber ein lieber Blick und eine Umarmung und du wirst schwach, oder ;-) nahh scherz... okay Leutz... genug geschwafelt. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre dass hier ne Internetseite auf der man geschriebenes veröffentlichen könnte oder so... also wirklich. was denke ich mir bloß? #fg# Man merkt glaube ich, dass ich ein verdammter kleiner Scherzkeks bin oder? Jut Jut... soll jetzt genug sein mit meinem Gelaber. Viel Späßken und immer schön Reviewen!

* * *

Part 2

Und natürlich noch andere Schüler. Und verschiedene Lehrer. Nun ja, zumindest keine Leute, die mich dämlich angrinsen können, weil sie wissen, dass ich in meinen besten Freund verliebt bin. Nein! Ach warum kann ich das nicht vergessen? Und warum kriege ich dieses verfluchte Bild nicht aus meinem Kopf? Dieses Bild von Ron, der mich so freundlich anlächelt. Jetzt verwandelt es sich in einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Es ist dieser Augenblick von vorhin.

Vielleicht ist es gar nicht Harrys oder Lavenders oder Parvatis Schuld. Nicht nur vielleicht. Wen will ich hier eigentlich täuschen? Es ist allein meine Schuld. Damit werde ich leben müssen. Weil ich mich nicht auf mein Buch konzentrieren kann, gehe ich wieder aus der Bibliothek und schlendere auf die Ländereinen. Am See setzte ich mich ans Ufer und starre auf das Wasser. Was mache ich eigentlich, wenn ich Ron über den Weg laufe? Darüber habe ich mir ja überhaupt noch keine Gedanken gemacht Oh Merlin, ich frage noch einmal: „Warum ich?"

„Warum du was?" Super Hermione, jetzt hast du auch noch Halluzinationen. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich gerade Rons Stimme… OH MEIN GOTT! Ich _habe_ Rons Stimme gehört! Ich kann sein Spiegelbild im See sehen. Erschrocken blicke ich zu ihm auf. Okay Hermione, du musst dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Und bei Harry auch. Und ich muss verdammt noch mal aufhören mit mir selber zu reden! Argh! Also gut. Ich stehe auf, seufze dann einmal tief und rüste mich für das, was ich jetzt vorhabe. „Ron, ich…" Weiter komme ich gar nicht. „Nein 'Mione, ist schon gut. Harry hat mir alles gesagt." „Gut, dann…" Halt! Wie war das gerade? „Was hat Harry dir erzählt?", frage ich verunsichert und schlimmes ahnend. Wenn er Ron erzählt hat, dass ich auf ihn stehe, dann gnade ihm Dumbledore! Ich bringe ihn eigenhändig um. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Zauberstab!

„Na ja, dass du dir wegen der Sache mit… nun ja… mit mir noch nicht sicher bist und dass du mir deswegen eine verpasst hast. Aber Hermione, ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir eine Chance gibst…", sagt Ron und kommt näher, so nah, bis sich unsere Nasenspitzen berühren. Oh Gott, wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt küssen. Hey Stopp, was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich hab mich gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut! Was tust du denn, Hermione? Nein, nicht küssen! Das verstößt gegen deine Prinzipien, denk daran! Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken weiche ich wieder einmal zurück und gebe ihm auf diesmal eine saftige Ohrfeige. Na toll, kann ich mich nicht anders wehren? Mit Worten oder so? Ich werde mich garantiert bei keinem von beiden entschuldigen! Nicht hier nach!

„Du solltest vielleicht nicht mehr auf Harry hören", sage ich und schreite dann erhobenen Hauptes davon, zurück zum Schloss, zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sitzt Harry in einem Sessel und sieht zu mir hoch. Als er erkennt, wer ich bin, steht er auf und sagt: „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" Meine Wut auf ihn, die nun absolut berechtigt ist, bahnt sich ihren Weg in meine Hand. Auch Harry verpasse ich eine Ohrfeige. Liebe Kalender- Druckerei, bitte kennzeichnen sie diesen heutigen Tag als den offiziellen ‚Ich-klatsch-dir-eine' Tag. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen. Aber das war wohl ein Irrtum!" Wie oft habe ich heute eigentlich schon geheult? Und das wegen Jungs? Ich weiß es schon gar nicht mehr. Eilig flüchte ich hoch in den Schlafsaal. Jungs sind solche Idioten! Warum habe ich es Harry nur erzählt? Ich bin auch einfach zu blöd für diese Welt!

Lavender und Parvati sehen mich ziemlich verwirrt und bestürzt an, wovon ich mich allerdings nicht beirren lasse. Ich schmeiße mich auf mein Bett und ziehe die Vorhänge per Zauberstab zu, um wenigstens ein wenig meine Ruhe zu haben. Die beiden anderen Mädchen verziehen sich nach ungefähr fünf Minuten. Ich liege trotzdem stumm weinend da. Alles war so verwirrend. Auch später gehe ich nicht zum Abendessen. Zum einen, weil ich keine Lust habe, Harry und Ron zu begegnen und zum anderen, weil ich einfach durch den ganzen Kram, der heute passiert ist keine Appetit mehr habe. Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. „Wer ist da?", frage ich. „Ich bin es – Ginny! Kann ich rein kommen?"

Gut, endlich jemand, der mich versteht! Ich wische mir den Rest Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, komm rein!" Ginny lugt vorsichtig durch den Türspalt, woraus ich schließe, dass Harry und Ron ihr alles erzählt haben. „Keine Sorge, Gin, meine Laune hat sich enorm verbessert. Also nur nicht so schüchtern." Sie lächelt. Etwas verlegen, aber sie lächelt mich an. Ein freundliches Lächeln, eben so, wie einen nur die beste Freundin anlächeln kann. Ginny setzt sich neben mich aufs Bett. „Alles in Ordnung?" „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich nehme an, Harry und Ron haben dir alles erzählt?" „Ja, das haben sie. Es war ziemlich lustig. Ron hatte einen hochroten Kopf und hat mich nicht angesehen und Harry hat nur gestammelt und sah ziemlich verlegen aus." Es tut ihnen also leid. Jetzt auf einmal haben sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, jetzt wo das Kind in den Brunnen gefallen ist. Interessant. „Ron hat sich nach vier Jahren also endlich überwunden und dich geküsst?", möchte Ginny von mir wissen. „Ja und ich sage dir, es war echt… warte… sagtest du vier Jahre?" Das erstaunt mich jetzt.

„Ja, hat er dir das nicht erzählt?" „nein, er hat mich nur… na ja… du weißt schon was." Ginny lacht. „Du redest darüber, als wäre es Voldemort höchst persönlich." „Das ist nicht witzig, Ginny", erwidere ich ernst. „Tut mir Leid. Ach ja, ich soll dir von Harry ausrichten, dass er dich nicht verletzten, sondern nur helfen wollte." Einen Augenblick lang Stille und dann ringe ich mich dazu durch zu fragen, was mich in diesem Moment beschäftigt. „Hat Ron auch was gesagt?" Ich versuche dies so gleichgültig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Aus den Augenwinkeln blicke ich zu Ginny. Sie schmunzelt. „Nein, hat er nicht. Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?" Soll sie? Soll sie nicht? Soll sie? Soll sie nicht? Zu viel Denkstoff für mein Gehirn. Das kommt eher selten vor. „Em, ja…könntest du ihm sagen, dass ich gerne mit ihm sprechen würde?" War das jetzt eine gute Idee? Ich hoffe es einfach.

„Mache ich. Wann?" „Heute um acht Uhr im Raum der Wünsche." „Gut. Ich gehe dann mal und sage es ihm. Bis dann Herm'!" Ginny erhebt sich und ist schon beinahe an der Tür angelangt, als ich sie aufhalte. „Ginny!" „Ja?" Ich gehe zu ihr und umarme sie. „Danke." „Keine Ursache!" Sie grinst ein letztes Mal und verschwindet dann. Ich gehe noch ein paar Minuten im Zimmer auf und ab, dann gehe auch ich, um im Raum der Wünsche schon einmal alles passend „einzurichten".

Den ganzen Weg über bete ich dafür, nicht Ron oder Harry über den Weg zu laufen. Am Wandteppich von Barnabas' dem Bekloppten angekommen, gehe ich drei Mal daran vorbei und stelle mir mein eigenes Zimmer, das ich zu Hause habe, vor. Dort ist mir wenigstens alles vertraut und ich fühle mich geborgen. Eine Tür erscheint und ich trete ein. Ein seltenes Ereignis an diesem Tag. Ich lächle. „Schon komisch. Ich bin wieder zu Hause und doch irgendwie nicht da", sage ich zu mir selbst. Wieder einmal führe ich Selbstgespräche. Na klasse, der Tag wird immer besser. Es wird noch besser, als die Tür aufgeht.


	3. Part 3

Okay... hier bin ich wieder g

Ready to rumble folks? Nein... so aufregend ist das chap nicht #g# zumindest keine action drin. Aber cih hoffe es wird jetzt etwas romantisch. also dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Special Thanks to:

Die Ärzte, Maroon 5 und den Filmsoundtrck von "50 first dates", für die Inspiartion.Außerdem (mal wieder #g#) Timon, für dieselbe Sache. (Auch wenn ich ein wenig beleidigt bin, wegen deiner FF #püh# du machst es den beiden aber auch schwer.

Und natürlich ein dickes fettes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!

So ... ab geht's!

* * *

Part 3 

Ich drehe mich um und atme tief durch. Dieser Augenblick vergeht komischerweise wie in Zeitlupe. Ron steht in der Tür, seine tiefblauen Augen durchstreifen mit unbändiger Neugier den Raum, bis sie auf mir ruhen bleiben, für einen kurzen Augenblick, in dem mich ein eiskalter Schauer überkommt. Was macht er nur mit mir? Und vor allem, wie macht er das? Jungs sind verwirrend!

„Nettes… Zimmer", sagt Ron unsicher und sieht auf den Boden. Oh mein Gott. Beherrsch dich Hermione. Beherrsch dich! Wenn er weiterhin so niedlich ist, dann mache ich gleich noch was Dummes. „Em… also ich… 'Mione es…", stammelt er. Oh Merlin, das ist nicht fair! Er setzt die unfairen Geschütze ein. Seinen Spitznamen für mich. Ich kann nicht mehr. Bevor Ron noch ein weiteres Wort sagen kann, gehe ich auf ihn zu und küsse ihn.

Was tu ich hier bloß? Anscheinend etwas Richtiges. Mein Magen spielt verrückt, ich verliere den Verstand, zumindest das bisschen Rest an Verstand, was noch da war und meine Knie zittern. Ron steht ganz angespannt da und weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht, glaube ich. Ich nehme an, er ist nicht minder verwirrt als ich. Diesmal ist es Ron, der _mich _wegstößt. Er sieht mich verwirrt und verwundert an und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Dann geht er.

Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein? Hatte ich es mir nicht schon selber gesagt? Ich habe einfach keine Chance mehr bei ihm. Meine Augen werden feucht. Nicht schon wieder! Ich kriege noch Kopfschmerzen, wenn das so weitergeht. Okay. Das mit Ron muss jetzt endgültig aufhören. Schlag ihn dir ein für alle mal aus dem Kopf Hermione. Eine Träne rinnt mir über das Gesicht. Diese Träne ist so hilflos. Genauso hilflos wie ich es im Moment bin. Ich lege mich auf mein Bett und schließe die Augen. Ganz in Ruhe gelassen zu werden ist schön. Keiner kann einen noch mehr verwirren. Das ist das Beste am Alleinsein.

Ich bin gerade wieder in meinen Gedanken, da stürmt jemand in das Zimmer. Vor Schreck sitze ich aufrecht. Es ist Ron, schwer atmend und zerzaust aussehend. Er muss sich des Öfteren sein feuerrotes Haar gerauft haben. So sieht es zumindest aus. Er steht mindestens eine Minute so da und sieht mich an. Diese eine Minute ist die Verwirrendste meines gesamten Lebens. Warum ist er wieder hier? Warum sagt er nichts? Warum sieht er mich so komisch an? Warum sind Erdbeeren rot? Halt, das gehört woanders hin.

Nachdem er das letzte Mal tief Luft geholt und sein Atem sich wieder normalisiert hat, … es ist kaum zu glauben… grinst er mich an. Ich setzte eine verwirrte Miene auf. Er kommt auf mich zu. Ich setzte mich auf. Er kniet sich vor mich. Ich sehe ihn immer noch verwirrt an. „Ron, was…?" Er legt mir einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelt den Kopf. Und dann küsst er mich. Es ist nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, aber trotzdem wunderschön. Er macht eine komische Grimasse, als ob er Angst hätte, dass gleich etwas explodiert. „Bitte diesmal die andere Wange!" Er denkt also, ich schlage ihn wieder. Gut, ich kann es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Ist ja immerhin schon zweimal passiert.

Noch verwirrter als vorher schüttele ich erneut den Kopf. „Du fragst dich, warum ich wieder hier bin?", sagt Ron. Ich nicke, denn sagen kann ich nichts. Ich habe Angst, dass das schöne kribbelnde Gefühl auf meinen Lippen aufhört. „Nun, ich habe mich eben ziemlich verarscht gefühlt. Also, eben, als du mich geküsst hast. Ich meine, ich hab es heute schon zweimal versucht und danach eine dicke Wange gehabt." Ich lache kurz auf und werfe ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich wollte nicht noch mal verletzt werden. Weder physisch noch psychisch. Weil ich …ich dich liebe, verdammt noch mal. Und weil ich dachte, dass du mich eh nicht ernst nimmst, bin ich gegangen.

Aber auf dem Korridor ist mir klar geworden, dass du es eigentlich ernst meinen musst. Ich meine, du bist Hermione Granger, die Vernünftige, Aufrechte, Gutherzige und vor allem Ehrliche. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass du nicht das gesagt hast was du denkst." „Dann kennst du mich seit heute nicht mehr", sage ich leise. Ron lächelt mich an. Sein Lächeln versetzt mich in andere Welten. Wo bin ich eigentlich? Wo ist das Zimmer hin? Worauf sitze ich denn hier? Gibt es noch etwas anderes außer Ron und mir hier? „Na ja, und dann habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich es mir so schwer mache, wenn ich doch so einfach haben kann, was ich gerne hätte... dich." Oh Gott. Jetzt fange ich schon wieder an –schnief – zu heulen. Nicht gut – schnief – nein, gar nicht gut.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ron so romantisch sein kann. Ob ich es wohl wagen kann? Ich versuche es einfach. Ich schließe die Augen und küsse ihn. Und er küsst mich leidenschaftlich zurück. Darauf habe ich schon ewig gewartet, auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte. Doch plötzlich hört er auf und verzieht das Gesicht, wie es aussieht, vor Schmerz. „Was hast du?", frage ich ihn und sehe ihn besorgt an. „Ach nichts. Meine Knie tun weh, aber für dich halte ich das gerne aus." Ich lache. „Nein, bitte nicht! Ich habe dir heute schon wahrhaftig genug Schmerzen verschafft." Ich ziehe ihn auf mein Bett. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Jungen in meinem Zimmer und vor allem auf meinem Bett habe. Aber wenn einer der erste sein muss, dann finde ich es wunderschön, dass Ron es ist.

Wir sitzen mindestens noch zehn Minuten so hier, als mir plötzlich was einfällt. „Ron?" „Ja 'Mione?" „Ginny sagte, du hättest dich nach vier Jahren endlich überwunden. Stimmt das?" „Nun ja – räusper – ähm, also – räusper - …" Rons Ohren werden wieder rot. Amüsiert küsse ich ihn. Als ich mich wieder daraus löse, beichtet er mir sozusagen. „Also… ja, das stimmt. Ich glaube es sind vier Jahre. In unserem zweiten Schuljahr, als du versteinert warst, da habe ich es glaube ich gemerkt. Ich war so in Sorge um dich. Natürlich wollte ich es da noch nicht wahr haben, aber Ginny hat es glaub ich schon genau gewusst. Diese kleine Schnüfflerin weiß ja sowieso immer über alles Beschied!", sagt er und seufzt.

„Ron! Wie redest du denn über deine Schwester?" Ich bin zwar ziemlich bestürzt, aber ich muss bei seinem Gesichtausdruck einfach lachen. „Na ist doch wahr. Sie hat in meinen Sachen rumgewühlt und hat all die Briefe gefunden. Nur deswegen weiß sie es!" „Briefe? Was für Briefe?" Rons Ohren werden jetzt dunkelrot. Irgendwie niedlich. „Ist doch nicht so wichtig!" Oh mein Lieber, schlechte Ausrede. Da kommst du so schnell nicht mehr raus. „Ach komm schon, sag es mir doch bitte!" Diesem Blick kann er nicht widerstehen. Und wenn, dann ist er der erste, der das schafft. „Nnnnn…. a gut." Ha! Wusste ich es doch. „Ich habe dir fast wöchentlich Briefe geschrieben, aber nie abgeschickt. Einfach, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe und, weil ich mir bescheuert vorkam. Und dann habe ich die Briefe in meine Schublade getan und Ginny, diese kleine neugierige…" „Ron! Nett sein bitte!" „…Schnüfflerin, das ist, was sie ist, ich sage nur die Wahrheit! Aua…", sagt Ron in einem ziemlich gleichgültigen Ton.

Ich habe ihn nur geknufft. Es kann also auch gar nicht wehgetan haben. „Also, auf jeden Fall hat sie die ganzen Briefe gefunden und mich erpresst, sie würde dir alle zeigen, wenn ich nicht ein Jahr lang ihr Zimmer aufräumen würde. Sie war natürlich nicht so schlau daran zu denken, dass wir ja das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts sein würden. Also war das nicht so schlimm. Danach habe ich diese Dinger besser versteckt. Wenn Fred und George sie gefunden hätten, dann hätte das schlimmere Folgen gehabt als bei Ginny. Die beiden wären sofort zu dir gelaufen um sie dir zu zeigen, ohne jeden Kompromiss. Und das wollte ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Es ist mir inzwischen verdammt peinlich, das alles geschrieben zu haben."

So endet Rons kleine Erzählung. Aber mein Wissensdurst ist immer noch nicht gestillt. Wie so ein Brief wohl aussieht? Gut, ich weiß schon, wie ein Brief aussieht, ich bin ja nicht komplett bescheuert. Aber mich würde ja mal interessieren… „Könntest du… ähm… könntest du mir vielleicht so einen Brief zeigen?" Ron sieht mich verzweifelt an. „Muss das sein?" Okay. Ich merke schon, es wird wieder Zeit für einen lieben Blick (A/N: kleiner Tipp an alle Mädels… hilft meistens wirklich… nich Timon? #g# okay… das war's auch schon… weiter geht's) Also, Konzentration Hermione. Oh, es scheint zu wirken.

„Oh na fein. Wie du willst. Aber ich sage dir, dass es furchtbar… nun ja… kitschig und albern ist!" Mit diesen Worten nimmt er mich bei der Hand und während mich mal wieder ein Kribbeln durchfährt zieht er mich beinahe in den ungewöhnlich leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wo sind denn alle?", frage ich laut. „Wahrscheinlich noch beim Essen", antwortet Ron mir prompt. „Du hast extra für mich das Abendessen ausfallen lassen?" Ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen. Er lässt für nichts in der Welt das Abendessen ausfallen! Und dann tut er das für mich? Was für eine Ehre.

Ich bedeute ihm also wirklich was. Ron zieht mich weiter in den Jungeschlafsaal. Behutsam schließt er die Tür. Wir sind ganz alleine. Dann kramt er in seinem Koffer während ich mich auf sein Bett setzte. Ich weiß welches es ist, ich war zu Weihnachten hier oben. Ron war ganz rot im Gesicht. Bei der Erinnerung daran muss ich lachen. „Was ist?", kommt von Rons Koffer her. „Nichts. Schon gut!", beruhige ich ihn und er kramt weiter.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten, unzähligen geflüsterten Verfluchungen und drei Seufzern hat Ron ihn dann endlich gefunden. „Er ist sogar adressiert und versiegelt." Ich besehe mir den Brief genauer und zögere. „Und ich darf ihn wirklich aufmachen?", frage ich vorsichtig. Ron seufzt noch einmal, lässt sich neben mich auf das Bett plumpsen und sagt: „Im Grunde gehört er dir ja." Da hat er nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich öffne also den Umschlag und ziehe das Pergament heraus.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_nur aus alter Gewohnheit schreibe ich dies. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich nie den Mut haben werde es loszuschicken. Ich würde es dir gerne zeigen, beweisen, sagen oder ähnliches tun, damit du endlich weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Aber wie? Wie könnte ich, wo ich doch weiß, wie du zu mir stehst. Du liebst mich nicht. Ich weiß es. Auch wenn ich mir sehnlichst wünsche, dass es so wäre, aber es ist nicht. Und es wird wahrscheinlich auch niemals sein. Du willst nur Freundschaft. Und das werde ich akzeptieren müssen. Denn darum geht es, wenn man jemanden liebt. Man will, dass er glücklich ist. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass du erfährst, wie sehr ich dich liebe und, dass ich wohl nie ganz aufhören werde im Stillen diese Gefühle zu hegen. Doch bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich über dich hinwegkommen kann, bleibe ich dein, auch wenn du es nicht willst._

_In Liebe,_

_Ron_

Oh – mein – Gott! Wie wunderschön das ist. Diese Seite von Ron wird mir immer sympathischer. Wie gerne würde ich die anderen Briefe auch noch lesen! Aber, dieser reicht mir natürlich. Ich weiß, dass ihm peinlich ist. Und ich möchte Ron nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Oder besser gesagt, nicht WIEDER in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Er liegt auf dem Rücken und schaut mir roten Ohren an den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes.

Ich lege mich neben ihn und kuschle mich an Ron heran. Er schließt einen seiner, wie ich erst jetzt bemerke, muskulösen Arme um mich.hach, dahin schmelz Jetzt wäre ich gerne Hermione Ob das wohl vom Quidditch kommt? Nun ja, wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall gefällt mir das, hihi. „Kitschig nicht wahr?", meint er. „Nein", sage ich und sehe ihm jetzt in die Augen. Ich nehme ein paar kleine braune Flecken in dem tiefen Blau wahr. Auch etwas, das mir vorher nie aufgefallen ist. Aber es sieht sehr hübsch aus. Fast hätte ich jetzt vergessen was ich sagen wollte. Ach ja… richtig.

„Es war wunderschön." Leidenschaftlich küsse ich ihn und genieße es in vollen Zügen. Mein Magen kriegt sich gar nicht mehr ein. Ich muss aufhören, sonst implodiere ich oder so was. Meinen kopf auf seine Brust platzierend, schließe ich die Augen und schlafe einfach ein. Im Traum allerdings, frage ich ihn nach seinen muskulösen Armen – hihi.


	4. Part 4

Aloha everyone!

Also... auch wenn man es nach dem Schluss von Part 3 nicht erwartet, dass es noch weitergeht... es geht weiter #g# wie man sieht. Also, das hier ist jetzt Part 4 (bin ich nicht schlau? ich bin ganz doll stolz auf mich, weil ich schon bis vier zählen kann #fg#) Ich hoffe ihr habt ein wenig Spaß dran, auch wenn es am Ende ziemlich kitschig wird. Ui ui ui... da hab ich ja echt mal nen bissl sehr auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt. Man man man... Nun ja... bildet euch selber eine Meinung!

Special Thanks to: Die Ärzte, Farin Urlaub's " Am Ende der Sonne" , dem Chocolat Soundtrack und dem Shrek-Soundtracj für die musikalische Inspiration.

Und natürlich, wie immer, ein dickes fettes DANKESCHÖÖÖÖÖN an alle Reviewer und Leser.

T.a.l!

Und jetzt reicht's mit Quatschen, ab geht die Post!

* * *

Part 4

Ich wache auf. Sein einer Arm ist über meine Taille gelegt und drück mich ganz fest an ihn. Ich grinse. Ach ja. Ron, ich liebe dich. Und das nun schon seit drei Jahren. Nun ja, wir sind jetzt seit drei Jahren zusammen, aber lieben tue ich ihn ja schon länger. Ron ist inzwischen Quidditchspieler und ich arbeite im St. Mungo Hospital. Drei Jahre, eine lange Zeit, dafür, dass er der erste ist, mit dem ich je eine Beziehung eingegangen bin. Und nun liege ich hier, glücklich, zufrieden und geborgen.

„Morgen Schatz", höre ich hinter mir Ron brummeln und spüre dann, wie er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. So gewohnt wie es auch sein mag, es ist immer noch jedes Mal schön. „Wie spät ist es?", fragt Ron mich. „Erst fünf Uhr. Du kannst also noch schlafen." Er beginnt mich am Hals zu küssen. Das ist nicht fair. Das ist meine Schwachstelle. „Was wenn ich gar nicht schlafen will?", sagt er und fährt mit seiner Hand über meine Taille. Du willst mich also verführen, mein Lieber? Also wirklich. Morgens um fünf. Nicht, dass das nicht schon vorgekommen wäre. Aber heute ist die Situation ein wenig anders.

„Ron, denk dran. Ich muss in einer halben Stunde aufstehen. Es gibt viele Leute, die gerne geheilt werden würden, weißt du? Und wenn ich zu spät komme, dann bekomme ich Ärger. Und das weißt du eigentlich auch, denn-" Ich werde unterbrochen, durch Ron, der mich küsst. Du und deine unfairen Waffen. Das hast du damals schon gemacht und du tust es immer noch. Ach ja Weasley, aber genau dafür liebe ich dich ja so.

„Ach komm schon 'Mione. Sei nicht immer so pingelig." Oh, wirklich nett von dir Ron. Na schön, vielleicht hat er ja Recht. Ich bin ein bisschen pingelig und achte sehr auf Regeln, aber ich würde alles für ihn tun. Ach, was soll's! Ich lasse mich also ein wenig verführen. Wir liegen bald eng umschlungen und uns küssend nebeneinander. Ron lässt seine Hand gerade ziemlich weit auf meiner Rückseite nach unten gleiten, da durchfährt es mich wie ein Donnerschlag. (A/N: Also… wisst ihr wie ich das meine? Als ob man irgendwo runter fällt… kennt ihr das Gefühl? Und eben dieses hat Hermione gerade #fg# Jut, wäre das auch geklärt)

Mir wird irgendwie ganz mulmig und ich schiebe ihn ein wenig von mir weg, einfach um sicherzugehen, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hat. Oh Gott, es hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Ich stehe auf und renne ins Bad, wo ich mich erst einmal über das Klo beuge und mich herzhaft Übergebe. „Hermione!" Ich wage es kurz aufzublicken, um einen äußerst bestürzten Ron vorzufinden, doch dann überkommt es mich wieder. Noch einmal Übergebe ich mich. Ron nimmt meine Haare zurück. Das ist ja wirklich – würg – total lieb von ihm. Oh man – würg – ich hasse es! Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal diese Woche. Die anderen beiden Male hat Ron nur nicht mitbekommen.

Endlich lässt dieser ungeheuere Brechreiz nach, doch der ekelige Geschmack bleibt. Uargh! Ich lasse meinen Oberkörper zurückfallen, direkt gegen Rons Beine. Er streicht mir behutsam und liebevoll über den Kopf. „Besser?" Ich nicke nur, aus Angst, ich könnte mich wieder übergeben. „Vielleicht solltest du heute besser zu Hause bleiben", sagt Ron nachdenklich und hat einen ziemlich besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, nein es geht mir gut. Wirklich, ist wahrscheinlich nur so eine 24- Stunden Grippe, oder so was in der Art." Verdammt, wie ich es hasse zu lügen.

Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Waschbecken, um mir den Mund auszuspülen. „Ich meine es ernst Hermione. Du musst heute Abend fit sein. Du weißt doch, das Familienessen." Das Familienessen. Das habe ich ja komplett vergessen! Dieses Essen findet nun schon statt, seit wir aus Hogwarts raus sind. Mr und Mrs Weasley haben vor genau drei Jahren das erst mal dazu eingeladen. Seitdem ist es eine Tradition. Wir gehen jedes Jahr am Selben Tag und um die Selbe Uhrzeit zu den Weasleys und wahrhaftig die ganze Familie, zu der Harry und ich so gut wie gehören (Harry ist mit Ginny zusammen), ist dann versammelt. Sogar Percy.

Und durch den ganzen Trubel der letzten Woche habe ich es einfach vergessen. „Ja, richtig. Aber Schatz, es geht mir gut. Wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Mit diesen Worten gebe ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schubse meinen Freund mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Badezimmer. Dann schließe ich die Tür ab und setzte mich auf den Badewannenrand. Ich muss es ihm sagen. Ich muss es ihm wirklich sagen. Aber wie? Und wie wird er reagieren? Ich kann nicht, ich habe einfach zu viel Angst davor. Doch ich verdränge diese Gedanken wieder und mache mich fertig für die Arbeit.

„Wo ist denn genau das Problem, Mrs… Entschuldigung, wie war ihr Name noch gleich?"

„Hard. Velmar Hard."

„Richtig, verzeihen Sie bitte, Mrs Hard."

Oh toll, die hat jetzt gleich einen super Eindruck von mir. Ich kann mir nicht einmal ihren Namen merken. Was ist heute nur los mit mir?

„Gut, was für ein Problem haben sie denn genau?"

„Es sind diese verflixten Schuhe! Ich kann sie mir nicht ausziehen, aber meine Füße verbrennen allmählich. Immer ein wenig mehr, verstehen Sie?"

Auf ihre Füße blickend erkenne ich nun auch das Problem. Die Schuhe haben Fangzähne und die sehen nicht gerade freundlich aus.

„Ich denke das bekommen wir hin. Wir werden zu meinem Kollegen gehen, oder besser gesagt werde ich Sie mit dem Rollstuhl dorthin transportieren, und der wird dann ein sehr wirksames Schlafmittel auf die Schuhe geben. Diese werden nicht mehr beißen und ich ziehe Ihnen die Dinger vorsichtig von den Füßen. Dann wird es denke ich eine Brandsalbe tun. Die zieht fünf Minuten ein und die Verbrennungen sind verschwunden. Sie können dann wieder ganz normal und vor allem schmerzfrei gehen."

Ich lächle die Frau aufmunternd an. Sie scheint sehr dankbar zu sein. Ich zaubere einen Rollstuhl herbei.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte schon einmal vorsichtig hier rein."

„Danke sehr. Ich war schon bei zwei Heilern. Und keiner konnte mir so wirklich helfen."

„Nun ja, gut, dass Sie hier her gekommen sind." Ich zwinkere ihr zu. Und dann bekomme ich erst einmal einen gehörigen Schrecken. Neben mir und meiner Patienten gibt es ein lautes Knacken und wer steht da vor uns? Ron Weasley.

„Was machst du denn hier?", möchte ich wissen, worauf ich bedacht bin, ganz diskret zu bleiben. Immerhin habe ich noch Arbeit.

„Ich wollte dich abholen. Du weißt doch, das Essen."

„Okay Ron, warte hier. Ich habe, wie du siehst, noch eine Patientin zu versorgen, aber danach können wir gehen."

„Okay. Gute Besserung!", sagt Ron zu Mrs Hard.

„Danke sehr!", gibt diese etwas perplex zurück.

Ich fahre sie zu Ernest, unserem Zaubertrankhersteller.

„Ein höflicher junger Mann. Ihr Freund?", fragt sie mich plötzlich.

„Ja, das ist er.", erwidere ich glücklich.

„Lassen Sie ihn nicht gehen, Kindchen. Solche Männer gibt es nur noch selten."

Verlegen grinse ich und wir sind auch schon da.

„Hey Ernest! Ich brauche einen besonders guten Schlaftrunk. Vielleicht den Trank der lebenden Toten. Ich glaube, dass ist bei diesen Schuhen das Beste. Ach ja und eine Brandheilsalbe."

„Hi! Ja, einen Augenblick. Ich hol dir was du benötigst", antwortet Ernest prompt und wuselt auch schon zwischen irgendwelchen Regalen umher. Unbewusst sehe ich auf die Uhr, an Ron denkend, der ja immer noch in meinem Sprechzimmer wartet.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse! Hast du irgendeinen Trank gegen Übelkeit? Oder irgendwas in der Art?"

„Ja, warte. Ich bringe es gleich mit."

Gott sei dank! Hat auch das ein Ende. Als ich fünfzehn Minuten später Mrs Hard verabschiedet habe, gehe ich zu Ron und umarme ihn. „Hallo! Ich glaube, das habe ich vorhin vergessen", grinse ich ihn an. „Ja, das glaube ich auch", sagt Ron und schling seine Arme um meine Hüften. „Das war nicht gerade höflich. Was bekomme ich als Entschuldigung?" „Mhm, wie wäre es denn hiermit?" Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, ich denke, das ist was er will. Also bekommt er den auch. „Das war eine hervorragende Entschuldigung. Also dann, lass uns aufbrechen." Und schon Apparieren wir beide zum Fuchsbau. Vor der Tür warten wir nicht einmal zehn Sekunden, dass uns jemand aufmacht. „Ron! Hermione! Wunderbar, jetzt sind wir komplett!" Mrs Weasley empfängt ihren Sohn und mich herzlich mit einer Umarmung.

Wir gehen ins Haus und werden auch sofort von den anderen begrüßt. Ron und ich gesellen uns zu Harry und Ginny. Beide umarme ich erst einmal. „Wir haben uns schon furchtbar lange nicht mehr gesehen!", stellt Ginny fest. Da hat sie Recht. Harry hat viel zu tun mit seiner Auroren Ausbildung und Ginny ist im selben Quidditchverein wie Ron. Lange reden können wir nicht, bis Mrs Weasley auch schon alle zu Tisch ruft. Oh nein. Mir wird schon wieder schlecht. Sehr passender Augenblick. Wirklich perfektes Timing. Und dabei habe ich heute noch nicht so viel gegessen und mich auf das herrliche Essen von Rons Mutter gefreut. Verflucht noch eins! Aber es gibt ja noch diesen Trank… den ich im Hospital habe liegen lassen. Hach – Ade schönes Essen.

Aber was soll ich machen? Wir setzen uns an den Tisch, der aus der Küche geholt und ins Wohnzimmer umplatziert wurde. Neben mir sitzen Ron und Ginny. Oh je, das wird jetzt aber ungerecht. Es stehen so viele leckere Dinge auf dem Tisch und ich habe verdammt großen Hunger. Aber ich hab auch keine Lust heute noch mal zu Kotzen. Warum? Warum nur ich? Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Schon mein ganzes Leben lang! Warum? „Greift bitte tüchtig zu!", sagt Mr Weasley freudestrahlend. Alle folgen seiner Aufforderung. Alle, außer mir natürlich. Ich nehme mir ein wenig Salat und versuche zu Essen. Aber ich habe irgendwie Angst. Also stochere ich darin herum, was Ron nicht entgeht.

„'Mione? Alles okay?" „Huh? Ja, ja alles… okay." Ui, das glaubt er mir jetzt bestimmt. Vielleicht sollte ich Unterricht im Lügen nehmen. Man, man, man. „Immer noch wegen heute Morgen?" Ja, genau deswegen Ron. Du bist ein verdammter Detektiv! Ich nicke. „Wieso? Was war denn heute Morgen?", will Ginny nun wissen. „Nun ja, Hermione ging es nicht ganz so gut", sagt Ron kurz angebunden. Alle sehen mich an und ich werde rot. „War – nichts - weltbewegendes", erkläre ich abgehackt. Daraufhin wenden sich alle wieder ihren Tellern und Gesprächen zu, worüber ich äußerst dankbar bin.

Nach dem das herrliche Essen verspeist ist und alle pappsatt sind (alle außer mir, versteht sich) bittet mich Mrs Weasley ihr beim Abwasch zu helfen. Froh darüber endlich eine Aufgabe zu haben, die mich von meinem Hunger ablenkt, gehe ich der Bitte nach. Mrs Weasley bewacht die Teller, die sich von Zauberhand selbst spülen und ich trockne ab. Ich kann die anderen am Tisch über irgendetwas lachen hören. Ich muss es ihm sagen. Ich muss mir einfach ein Herz fassen und es ihm sagen. Er erfährt es sowieso, das kann ich gar nicht verhindern.

„Welche Woche, meine Liebe?", fragt Rons Mutter mich. „Fünfte", antworte ich geistesabwesend und dann lasse ich den Teller fallen, den ich gerade in der Hand halte. Mit offenem Mund starre ich sie an. „Woher – woher-?", stammle ich. Mrs Weasley grinst mich an. „Ich war sieben Mal schwanger, Liebes, ich weiß, wie das ist." Ron kommt herein. „Was hat hier eben so gescheppert?", fragt er und kommt auf uns zu. „Ach, ich hab nur einen Teller fallen lassen. Ich bin heute wohl doch nicht ganz auf der Höhe", sage ich, bevor ich mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes den Teller wieder ganz mache.

Ron umarmt mich. „Ich muss mir doch aber keine ernsthaften Sorgen machen, oder?" „Nein, nein", sage ich und grinse verlegen. Oh Merlin! Er wird es von irgendjemandem erfahren müssen, aber nicht von mir. Ich kann das einfach nicht! Was, wenn er sich nicht freut? „Gut, denn ich möchte nicht, dass es dir so schlecht geht, wie heute Morgen. Ich liebe dich", sagt Ron und küsst mich kurz, dann geht er wieder zu den anderen. „Ich dich auch", sage ich noch schwächlich, aber er hat es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehört.

„Ron weiß es also noch nicht?" Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Ich hab mich einfach noch nicht getraut. Oh Molly, wie hast du das nur immer geschafft?" Verzweifelt und den Tränen nahe, lasse ich mich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Arthur hat es immer erst in der siebten Woche erfahren. Glaub mir, meine Liebe, mir ging es damals genauso wie dir. Als ich mit Ron schwanger war, wusste sogar Bill es eher als mein werter Mann." Das bringt mich zum schmunzeln. „Aber was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion", meine ich und seufze schwer.

„Ach Hermione, du hast doch gehört. Er liebt dich. Das tut er nun schon seit was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren. Glaubst du, wenn du ihm jetzt sagst, dass ihr ein Kind bekommt wird er dich verlassen?", sagt Mrs Weasley. Nein, eigentlich glaube ich das nicht. Aber ich möchte, dass er sich darüber genauso freut wie ich. Und wenn er das nicht tut, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll. Sie umarmt mich mütterlich. „Sag es ihm. Ich weiß, er wird vor Freude in die Luft gehen. Und jetzt komm mit, wir gehen zu den anderen." Mit diesen Worten steht sie auf und geht in das Wohnzimmer.

Ich bleibe noch ein wenig sitzen, unschlüssig, ob ich im Moment wirklich Gesellschaft möchte. Da bekomme ich etwas mit, das Ron leise sagt. „Ich hab es Hermione natürlich nicht gesagt, aber sie ist eine verdammt gute Küsserin." Wer? Das interessiert mich jetzt aber. „Wann hast du denn Padma Patil geküsst, wenn ich fragen darf?" Ich stehe auf und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. „Ja Ron, wann?" Er dreht sich um. „'Mione! Was – machst – du – denn –hier?", sagt er abgehackt und verlegen grinsend. Er fühlt sich ertappt denke ich. Nun ja, ich habe ihn ja immer hin auch ertappt. Wie sollte er sich also sonst fühlen?

Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und blicke ihn dezent (A/N: Hach ich liebe dieses Wort #lol#) wütend an. „Nun, weißt du, das ist schon ewig her. Es war nicht wichtig! Also war es unnötig dich aufzuregen", versucht er sich aus dieser Lage zu retten. Nicht geglückt, möchte ich meinen. „Na, dass hat ja bestens funktioniert, meinst du nicht auch?" Ich gehe raus. Ron ruft mir noch etwas hinterher, aber ich kontere nur mit „Lass mich in Ruhe!" und bin verschwunden. Draußen setzte ich mich auf die Gartenbank an der Hauswand. Ich habe nicht lange Ruhe, denn Ron gesellt sich zu mir. „'Mione, es war nicht bedeutsam, glaub mir. Deswegen habe ich es dir nie erzählt. Es war egal!"

„Wenn es dir doch _so egal_ war, warum hattest du dann solche Angst davor es mir zu sagen?" Ha! Das war eine gute Frage. Er weiß nicht, was er sogen soll. Nananana ... bätsch! Oh mein Gott. Ich benehme mich wie ein kleines Kind. Okay, das hört auf, aber ich bin trotzdem noch böse auf Ron. „Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich wusste, dass du so reagierst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, wegen so einem Unsinn!", antwortet Ron. „Unsinn? UNSINN? Du hast eine andere geküsst, Ron und hast nicht einmal den Mut es mir zu sagen! Weißt du eigentlich, wie verletzend das ist?" Tränen steigen mir in die Augen.

Na toll und vor fünf Minuten hatte ich mir noch vorgenommen es ihm zu sagen! Super! „Hermione, _sie_ hat **mich** geküsst und das vielleicht für fünf Sekunden! Ich hab sie weggestoßen, weil ich an dich gedacht habe. An _uns_ und unsere vielleicht etwas komplizierte und verrückte, aber wundervolle Beziehung. Ich wollte und will dich nicht verlieren! Glaub mir… ich liebe dich!"

Das war – wow. Ich meine- wow. Meine Wut hat gerade Flügel bekommen und ist davongeflogen. Jetzt will ich es aber wissen, wenn er doch gerade bei den Geständnissen ist. „Aber warum ich Ron? Warum nicht Padma Patil oder Fleur Delacour oder was weiß ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich?" Ron seufzt und kniet sich vor mich. „'Mione. Ich hab schon viel Mist in meinem Leben gemacht, besonders in der Zeit in Hogwarts. Mein Gott was haben Harry, du und ich nicht alles gemacht! Gut-", auf einen strengen Blick meinerseits fügt er hinzu „- das meiste haben Harry und ich ja auch ganz gut alleine verbockt, aber was ich damit sagen will ist: Egal was war, du hast immer zu mir gehalten. Du hast mir immer den Rücken freigehalten. Du bist meine beste Freundin, 'Mione. Du bist die Eine."

So etwas Romantisches hat er bestimmt schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr von sich gegeben. Eine Träne rinnt mir über die Wange. Ron kramt in seiner Hosentasche. „Was tust du da?", frage ich ihn. Also wirklich, dass ist in diesem Moment total unangebracht. „Hermione Granger. Ich liebe dich und deswegen frage ich dich hier und jetzt: Willst du mich heiraten?" Ron hält mir einen Ring vor die Nase (A/N: Bitte nicht wörtlich nehmen #g# Ich hätte das jetzt wörtlich genommen, wenn das nicht meine FF wäre und ich das schreiben würde #lol# oki doki) Verarsch mich nicht Ron, das finde ich nicht lustig! Mit offenem Mund sehe ich ihm in die Augen. Oh Himmel, er meint es ernst. „Und du willst wirklich nicht lieber Padma heiraten?" „Nein, garantiert nicht."

Ich kann nichts weiter sagen. Ich bin einfach zu überwältigt. Ich falle ihm einfach um den Hals und küsse ihn. „Ich nehme das als Ja", grinst Ron. Dann steckt er mir den Ring an den Finger. Er ist wunderschön. Nach einem weiteren Kuss muss ich es ihm einfach sagen. „Ron." „Mhm?" „Ich muss dir da noch was sagen." „Und was?" Ich flüstere ihm mein kleines Geheimnis ins Ohr. Ron sitzt jetzt kerzengerade da. „Hermione. Wenn du mich verulken willst, dann ist das kein guter Scherz!" „Wie gut, dass ich nicht scherze." Er sieht mich ungläubig an und grinst dann breit.

„Du meinst das also ernst?" „Ja, sehr ernst." „Oh man! Das ist ja fantastisch! Ich liebe dich! Hab ich dir das schon Mal gesagt?" „So an die tausend Mal, aber ich höre es trotzdem immer wieder gerne." „Komm lass uns reingehen!", meint er und hilft mir auf. Hand in Hand gehen wir zur Tür. Wir treten in den Raum, in dem nun augenblicklich Stille herrscht. Ron sieht in die Runde, hebt meine Hand hoch, an der der Ring ist und sagt dann strahlend: „Wir sind verlobt!" Ein Tumult bricht los. Alle umarmen uns und freuen sich. Als wieder ein wenig Ruhe einkehrt spricht Ron weiter. „Und außerdem…" Er sieht mich an und lächelt. Ich tue es ihm gleich.

* * *

Soooo...das war's mal wieder... ist das längste Kapitel bis jetzt. Wenn genug Reviews kommen, dann schreibe ich noch Part 5. Hab da schon 'nen paar Ideen, die cih dann allerdings noch hübsch verpacken müsste. Aber wie gesagt. Ich warte erst mal die Reaktionen ab. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen (auch wenn's am Ende derbe kitschig war #sorry#) Venceremos! 


End file.
